The present invention relates in general to assemblies of yarns folded over themselves in several turns (hereafter called a xe2x80x9cskeinxe2x80x9d) and allowing tidy separation of these yarns by creating a loop made in the skein (small hank). It relates more particularly to a bow intended to receive such a skein.
The object of the invention is to provide an embroidery bow which allows the yarns to be mounted on it instantly without a winding phase being necessary and which has a ring holder intended to support the label bearing the reference of the colour of the skein.
For this purpose, the subject of the invention is a skein support bow having a length approximately identical to that of the skein and having the shape of a strip made of flexible material, characterized in that it terminates at each of its ends in a double hook capable of housing a loop of the said skein, the said strip including an excrescence, especially in its central part, of dimensions such that it can take a label on which a reference of the said skein is indicated.
According to one embodiment of the said bow, the said excrescence has a hole so as to catch the unused strands of yarn.
The subject of the invention is also a method of using a bow, applied to a held in position by means of labels going around the skein in its upper and lower parts, which consists in introducing one of the loops of the skein into one of the double hooks, then in removing the labels going around the skein and in passing the other free end of the skein into the second double loop.
Further features and advantages of the present invention will emerge from the description given below, with reference to the appended drawings which illustrate one embodiment thereof, devoid of any limiting character.